When drilling a wellbore, a drilling rig is positioned at the site of the wellbore to be formed, defining a wellsite. The drilling rig may be used to drill the wellbore. Additional wellsite equipment may be utilized with the drilling rig. The additional wellsite equipment may include, for example and without limitation, one or more generators, fuel tanks, variable frequency drives (VFDs), mud pumps, suction tanks, intermediate tanks, sack houses, parts houses, charge pumps, service skids, water tanks, and mud process tanks. Traditionally, the additional wellsite equipment may be positioned about the drilling rig on multiple sides of the drilling rig.